Her final moments
by cici287
Summary: Nya is gone, and Jay remembers her final moments with him. Jays POV I suggest listening to the song "A River FLows In You" while reading to make it more emotional if you'd like. Thats what I did while writing. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

As I in front of her grave, my eyes were still misty, I held the bouquet roses in my hands as they rested against my blue uniform. I took a deep breath. As I held it, my eyes closed to hold back any more tears. I remember when she was still alive, when she was still breathing, when she would smile at me, and when she made my heart race. I remember….her final moments…..

I was just in my room. I was in deep thought. I was just sitting in my bed. Nya was terribly sick. She wouldn't get better. Then, Kai went into my room, his eyes were red like his uniform. His hair was a mess. There were dried tears on his face. His hands were clenched into fists. His lips were also trembling.

My dropped…Nya

I brushed past him not showing any emotion. "Jay.." I heard him say, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't. I didn't even want to. I rushed to her room.

There she lay in her sheets. She held her chest where her heart is located. Her short black ink hair was a mess and spread out on the pillow. Her face was pale as a ghost. She coughed and coughed. She coughed so badly that I thought one of them was going to be her last. She was crying. She knew what was going to happen. I guess the others already said their goodbyes. Since the dojo was silent.

I walked over to her bed. I sat on the edge. I grabbed one her hands. She looked at me. Her lips quivered into a smile. I wanted to smile back, I really did, but I just couldn't. Instead, tears fell.

With her free hand, she tried to reach for my face to wipe my tears away, but she coughed again and her hand fell back down by her side.

"Jay," she said weakly.

"Yes Nya?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "We had such an adventure didn't we?" Tears fell out of her eyes.

I let go of her hand and, with both of my hands, I reached for her face. I caressed both of her cheeks in my palms, and with my thumb, I wiped her tears away. "Yes we did Nya," I smiled. I bent down and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Unforgettable adventures."

I then rested my forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Before she opened them again, she pressed both of her lips together. "I'm going to miss you Jay, all of you."

"Nya,"

"Jay, don't say I'm going to survive this," she whispered. She sighed. "Because we both know that's not going to happen."

As she said those words, my tears began to fall, landing on her sheets.

"Nya.."

"You'll be alright Jay," she reassured.

"No, I'm not, not without you."

"Jay, I'll always be with you."

I didn't respond.

"Your all my family," she smiled. "You've always been there for me, and I'll never leave you, ever."

"I love you Nya." I whispered. I Love her. I love her so much. So much.

She smiled at me. "And I love you."

I then, kissed her sweet lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but the tears mixed with it, and the kiss began to taste salty.

I slowly pulled away.

We just stayed there for about ten minutes in silence, until her head began to fall back on her pillow.

Her eyes stared off into space. Without looking at me, she said, "The angels are here, they're here to take me."

I then embraced her softly. "Nya, please just a little longer, I need you."

"I'm sorry Jay."

I had to let her go. I lied her back down on her bed slowly. "Goodbye Nya." I said softly with tears. "I love you."

She smiled while her eyes started to close. "Goodbye Jay, I'll love you…forever."

She breathed her last breath.

I squeezed her palm for the last time.

By her grave, I whispered again, "I love you."

I could almost hear her words, "I'll love you forever."

How was it? I was just listening to the song 'A River Flows in you' and I just got an inspiration and I couldn't help but write it. Review please! J


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey! Sorry, this is a Authors note.. .not a chapter, but this is a VERY important NOTICE. So here they are!

I am making a BRAND NEW STORY. Based off Ninjago, and I will need some characters ^.^ Here's the info sheets! Just put them on comments, or PM me. Any questions, just comment or PM.

.Name

Gender

Age

Appearance

Personality/interest

History

Talents/Powers

Good/Evil character

Etc

Now, here are the dates for the up coming chapters for my other stories:

Burning: February 16

Falling for him all over again: February 17

"**Her Final Moments" is a one-shot, so I will not be making any more chapters of that. **

_Alright guys, that is about it, so any questions, comments, etc, just PM me, or comment to my stories, and I will get to them as SOON as I can. Thank you for all your support, and love. You guys are awesome. And I will see you all soon. ~Cici ^.^_


	3. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello everyone who has submitted an OC, thank you again for your OC's please look at my story 'Secrets of the Ninjas' to see all the characters so far, and to get more detail about more OC's. Once again thank you, and take care. PROLOUGE WILL BE RELEASED VERY SOON! **


End file.
